Camping
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: Keith decides to go camping with Kate, but it doesn't end like they expected it to. Vatonageshipping.


**Camping**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"You want to _what now_?"

It was just a normal sunny day in Almia, and two rangers stood by Dream River. One was a spiky redheaded boy and the other was a spiky-pigtailed brunette girl.

"I said that we should go camping," The redhead repeated, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "Just for fun."

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose. "Keith. We can't just decide to go camping. We have to organise ourselves first."

Keith threw his hands into the air. "We still have half a day! How long would it take to organise?"

"Well, we'd have to ask Erma first," The brunette rolled her eyes. "We can't just disappear off into Vien Forest without anyone knowing."

"So? That doesn't take half a day, Kate!" Keith replied. "Plus, would it really take long to _pack_?"

"You make it seem as if we're going on holiday," Kate sighed.

"Sort of counts as one," Keith grinned.

"Fine!" Kate threw her arms in the air. "If Erma says yes, then I'll go! But if she refuses, we NEVER speak of this again, okay?"

"Deal!" The redhead grasped her hand and ran towards the Union. "To Erma!"

"What the hell? Keith! Slow down!"

* * *

"I hate you."

"You don't!"

To Kate's dismay, Erma had actually _agreed _about their little camping trip. And something told her that a certain blonde operator had helped with the decision.

"Where are we going, again?" She asked, as she stared at the star-filled sky.

"Somewhere deep in Vien Forest," Keith rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

The brunette didn't reply. She was still staring at the sky, and was unaware that she had slowed and he had gotten faster.

It was only until she almost stumbled over a tree root before she noticed. She muttered something under her breath and raced after the redhead.

"Hey, Kate-" Keith stopped and turned, not knowing that she was running. She was unable to stop herself as they crashed into each other, and the redhead fell back onto the ground.

"Ow," Kate hissed quietly, massaging her forehead. "How hard is that _head _of yours?"

"Uh, Kate?" He almost squeaked, and she looked down at him. His face was starting to match his hair colour, and it was then that she noticed her position.

"Ah! Sorry!" She scrambled off him and they both stood.

"Just, uh, don't walk so slowly next time, yeah?" Keith sweatdropped, and they continued deeper into Vien Forest.

* * *

Soon, they made it to a small clearing and the redhead clapped his hands loudly – making the other almost jump into the air.

"Well, we're here," He grinned. "Let's get going, shall we?"

It didn't take long to set up. The tents were put up with ease and soon both were sitting around a small fire.

"'S a beautiful night," Keith commented, gazing up at the sky.

"Never noticed it before," Kate smiled as she crossed her legs. "I'm always just too busy."

"You're not busy now," Keith pointed out.

"No, duh," Kate rolled her eyes. "Otherwise Erma never would have let us leave."

He laughed, though not as loud as he usually did.

Kate yawned and glanced at her styler (only she had brought one). "It's almost eleven. We should go to sleep now."

"Aw, already?" Keith pouted, and Kate saw him stifle a yawn.

"Yes, already," She raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you're tired, Keith."

"Damn you," He stated as he stood and they both left to have a long night's sleep.

* * *

It was faint, but he heard it.

A sob.

Turning on his side, he could hear quiet sniffling nearby. Was that Kate?

He stood and left his own tent, and entered the neighbouring one, and was soon kneeling next to the brunette – who was huddled up inside the sleeping bag.

Another sob.

"Kate?" He gently shook her shoulder, but she backed away as if one touch would kill her.

He tried again, and the sniffling seemed to quieten. "Kate? Kate, wake up."

It was gradual, but eventually the other's sapphire blue eyes opened and met his emerald. He smiled softly, and she hiccupped.

"Keith?" Her voice was quieter than it usually was – a clear sign that she was distraught.

"I'm here," He smiled softly as he lay down next to her.

He hadn't even had time to react as her hand shot out and pulled him closer. Her head was in his chest as she shook.

"It was…horrible," She shivered. "So…"

"What was it?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her, and she moved closer.

"Operation Brighton," She simply replied, but he knew how much those two words haunted her. "When you were hit off…"

He remember that. Calling Lavana a hag, Magmortar tackling him off the roof…

"But, when I was getting sucked into the darkness – you never came."

Oh. _Oh. _So _that _was what she was crying about?

"Hey, that didn't happen," He grinned reassuringly. "If it did, it'd be most likely that neither of us would be here right now."

Looking down at her, he saw her eyes had closed – and he rolled his eyes.

Bending down and kissing her forehead, he muttered two words that he'd most likely never be able to say if both were awake.

"Love you."

And then he closed his eyes and was asleep in an instant.

But, if he'd kept them open for a few seconds longer, he'd have seen the red tint on his partner's face and the smile that started to appear. Maybe if he'd stayed awake, then he would have heard the words that left the younger ranger.

"Love you too."


End file.
